1.02: Advance
Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni: Chapter 2 (10 minutes later, we all came back to the castle to talk about Smokey's death. At the very moment, everything was silent. That's until Mallowna broke the silence.) Mallowna: I'm done playing this stupid joke. Someone in this game killed him. Sour: I know. This is the reason why the culprit isn’t going to leave this game. Marsholla: How? Sour: Simple. I blew up the entrance to Game Central Station using 5 Cherry Bombs. Jelliot: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Sour: So that the culprit won't have any chance of leaving! And I killed all of the communications in the entire game and the outside connection to Game Central Station! Taffyta: FROM WHAT YOU JUST DID, YOU ALREADY KILLED US ALL!!! Sour: WELL ATLEAST HE OR SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS GAME, DUMBS*** Taffyta: WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO SWEAR AT ME?! Sour: I DO!! NOW SHUT THE HECK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE!!! (From that single moment, I start walking away from the group. That's until my sis stopped me.) Vanellope: Big bro!!! Where are you going?! Sour: I'm taking a walk!! Don't follow me!! (Without doubt, I left the castle to take a walk because of the argument Taffyta and I had. Meanwhile at the castle, things weren't looking good.) Vanellope: Poor Sour... Taffyta: Who gives a crap about him? No one cares about him, and for my opinion, maybe HE'S the culprit! Vanellope: WHAT THE F*** MADE YOU THINK THAT MY BROTHER IS THE CULPRIT?! Taffyta: JUST THINK ABOUT IT!! WHY ELSE WOULD HE BLOW UP THE ENTRANCE TO GAME CENTRAL STATION AND KILL ALL OF THE COMMUNICATIONS?! (As Vanellope and Taffyta kept arguing, Sour Bill started laughing evilly like if it was going to do something very bad.) Smartiepants: Sour Bill? Are you alright? (Then suddenly, Sour Bill jumped on Smartiepants' head like a Jockey from L4D2.) Smartiepants: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SOUR BILL?! Sour Bill: DIE ALREADY!!!!!! (Sour Bill started steering Smartiepants into walls, racers, cops, and pretty much anything that can and will hurt Smartiepants.) Candlehead: What's up with this cough drop?! Smartiepants: Wait a minute... Fizzabella: What?! What is it?! Smartiepants: I think this the same disease with the Higurashi game!!! Vanellope: What?! (Sour Bill did the unthinkable, which was steering Smartiepants right out of the window. Lucky for him, he grabbed on to a ledge. Unlucky for Sour Bill, he fell all the way to ground floor and broke apart within impact. As for me, I heard a glass shatter and a splat sound. Something told me that Smartiepants might be the next dead person. With no time being wasted, I ran straight to the castle with no hesitation. When I got there, I saw Sour Bill all over the floor, broken apart from the fall. And Smartiepants hanging on the ledge for dear life. A few minutes later, things weren’t looking good for me or Smartiepants.) Sour: WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED?! Smartiepants: TRY EXPLANING THAT TO SOUR BILL!!! Sour: HOW AM I SUPPOSSED TO DO THAT IF HE'S DEAD?! (Frustrated, I grabbed Smartiepants with all my strength and slammed him towards the window. The slam was so hard, that the window shattered as I'm holding him by the coat. But, my sis and Candlehead stopped me to tell me something about what actually happened when I was gone.) Vanellope: No, brother!!! He’s telling the truth!! Sour: What?! Candlehead: You see, when you were gone, Sour Bill was acting extremely weird. Vanellope: Sour Bill started acting crazy and jumped on Smartiepants' head!! Sour: Do you have any proof? (As Candlehead came to me, I slowly put Smartiepants down to my left side.) Candlehead: Here. Sour: What's this? Candlehead: It's a security tape. (I put the tape into the video cassette and watched the whole thing...) Sour: Do the donut cops know about this? Candlehead: I don't think so. Sour: Well then, where are they? (As Candlehead took me to the police office, I started questioning myself, "Are they still alive? Or are they dead just like Dean Sullivan?" When we got there, it was terrifying...) Candlehead: Oh, my god... (As for me, I lost my lunch. In other words, I threw up.) Candlehead: Who did this...? Sour: *Cough* That makes it three more dead people in our hands. (Sour closes the door) Sour: Let's split up. You look for other survivors on the left while I look for survivors on the right. Candlehead: Is this a plan? Sour: More like a "Search and Party" thing. When we're done looking for survivors, we'll meet at the main room of the castle. Candlehead: Got it! (Candlehead and I decided to split up so that we can find more survivors to this. Meanwhile back at the castle, my sister went to the back part of the castle along with Rancis, Marsholla, and Taffyta.) Rancis: I'm not sure, man. I think we should stay with Smartiepants. Marsholla: Besides, Vanellope, your brother could be back... Vanellope: I'm sure we're going to fine. I've always wanted to know what's behind that door. (When my sis opened the door, she saw more dead bodies...) Vanellope: *GASP* Rancis: Behind that door is... dead people?! Taffyta: Oh, my god. Everywhere we go is dead bodies... (For some reason, Marsholla stopped walking.) Vanellope: Marsholla? (Marsholla then gave out an evil grin and pointed the gun toward Rancis, and then...) BANG!!!! Vanellope: What are you doing?! Taffyta: Oh my god, Rancis!!!! Rancis: Wh-Why…? BANG!!!!!! Vanellope: Oh, my god… (Marsholla then had a maniac laughter towards Taffyta and Vanellope while standing in front of the dead Rancis.) Marsholla: YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! HAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!! Vanellope: RUN!!!! (Then out of nowhere, Mallowna appears with a cleaver from the kitchen and cuts off Taffyta's right arm. Taffyta then screams in pain.) Vanellope: TAFFYTA!!!! Taffyta: Ju-Just go!! No, RUN!! Vanellope: What about you?! Taffyta: Forget about me!!! RUN, NOW!!!!!!! Vanellope: Ok. Taffyta: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Because of her demanding, my little sis started running away as fast as she can. Nothing could stop her from running, not even turning back.) Sour: What was that?! (As for me, I heard a gunshot and some screaming. Due to shock, I immediately run towards the screaming until I bumped into Vanellope.) Sour: Vanellope? Vanellope: Big Brother!! Sour: I thought I told you to stay with Smartiepa- Vanellope: MARSHOLLA AND MALLOWNA JUST KILLED RANCIS!!!! Sour: WHAT?! (After the shocking news, we ran to the main room. When we got there, it was too late.) Sour: What happened here?! This is going to hell real fast!! Vanellope: I-I don't know. *Sniff* Marsholla started acting insane and killed Rancis...... (Before my little sister could finish, we heard screaming in the kitchen, the same place where Dean lost his life. We ran as fast as we could, pleading to god that no one is dead.) ???: St-stay back!!! (It was my best friend, Sweetston Piechester, trying to protect Taffyta from the zombified donut cops. I, of course, had to help him.) Sour: Sis, stay back!! Vanellope: Yes, brother! (Arming myself with nothing but a kitchen cleaver, I used it to slice Duncan in half and to cut Wynnchel’s head off, it was the scariest thing I’ve ever done in my life.) Sour: Hey Sweetston, are you alright?! Sweetston: Yeah, but not for long… Vanellope: Let me call the hospital!! Sweetston: No. Not this time. I want you to take good care of Taffyta. (Sweetston dies after giving me the unconscious Taffyta.) Sour: Why?! Vanellope: What is it? Sour: WHY THE **LL ISN’T HE REGENERATING?! WHY ISN’T ANY OF US REGENERATING?! NOT THE END Category:Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni Chapters